


Indecisive

by Royal_Wars



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Sasuke had to keep her. For her sake, for the Uchiha Clan's sake. Even unplanned and unwanted, Haven Uchiha was going to be his savior and his demise.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Indecisive

\- "Sasuke, who is this?!" Suigetsu, Sasuke, Jugo, and Karin all looked at the girl who was now wearing Sasuke's Uchiha cloak and had a large black cat at her feet. 

"My wife, Haven Uchiha." The petite young woman waved sweetly before following her husband into their hideout. It was a cave, a very large cave with damp walls and it was cold.

"That's what you've been doing?" Karin growled, "For six days?"

Sasuke turned on his teammate, "She is a renowned herbalist. She could even replace you! Now shut up. Haven, come here."

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" She bowed. 

"Sasuke, did you force her to marry you?" Jugo asked. 

Haven giggled, "No. Sasuke has been coming to me for months for sleeping teas. My father is a very abusive man. Sasuke offered my father to marry me so I could leave."

"Haven, they are to do whatever you need and you will not leave one of our sights at all time, do you understand?" Sasuke snapped. Haven nodded. She picked up the large tomcat from the ground. 

"Can I kill the cat?" Suigetsu asked. 

Haven looked at the man, "I'll be the one cooking so unless you want to be poisoned, I'd suggest leaving Miki alone." The white-haired man blinked that the whole sentence came out as sweet and smooth as honey. 

"I like her."

Haven skipped after her husband down a dark and damp hall. "Uchiha-san perhaps I should make dinner? You carried me quite away." Sasuke sat down and sighed. He looked at his newly collected wife. She had mid-back wavy auburn hair and crystal clear, teal eyes. She was small. Everything about her was. 

"That's fine." Sasuke nodded. Then she started to bustle around their makeshift kitchen. Rice, a slab of beef and herbs out of her own bag. He noticed she never changed out of her dress kimono but he'd deal with that later. Sasuke looked at his team, who was staring at his wife. "Eyes off of her," 

Karin looked hurt, "You. . . You married her?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes I did. It has to be done."

"Why?" Jugo asked. "If we are protecting her, we need to know why she's so important, Sasuke." The Uchiha glanced down at Haven's stomach before getting up to take a shower and find her some different clothes. He summoned Aoda. The huge snake was very fond of his new wife, he knew. 

"Lord S-S-Sasuke. How may I be of s-s-service?" Aoda was blue with light green eyes. 

"I married her." Sasuke snapped. 

"Oh? So I have a new Mistress-s-s. I s-s-shall go greet her." Aoda bobbed his head and followed her scent to the kitchen area much to his teammates' screams. 

Haven smiled, "Hello Aoda! Are you hurt?"

The snake shook his head, "No, Lady Haven. I am to keep you company on orders of Lord S-Sasuke."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She smiled when he made a circle with his body around the kitchen, blocking the team's view of her. Aoda sniffed her with his tongue. He laid his head down to complete the circle. Haven went about making dinner for everyone. Miki sat on top of Aoda's head, meowing for scraps. She threw some to the cat and cut a large piece for the large snake. She tied her hair up in a bun and then went to work on the stew. 

When it was ready she got out the bowls and called everyone. Sasuke was at her side in an instant with clothes in his hands. "These will be big on you but they should do until we can get to a town." Haven nodded. 

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." She bowed and hurried to change. Did she find his room? Personal cave?. . . why did she hear a waterfall? The room was dark except for two tall torches and what looked like his bed which was a bamboo dais. There was no bedroll or anything. Across from that was a blue divider. She went to it and opened it to see a waterfall not even three feet in front of her. She closed it and went about changing. It was a cream-colored sweater dress and a pair of mesh leggings. 

"I picked them up before we married. There are different colors." Sasuke held two bowls of the rice and stew in his hand. He sat on the dais and watched her dress. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. She took the bowl when she was done and knelt on the dais. Sasuke waited for her to take a few bites before he started to eat himself, as Miki curled in his lap. "We have things to talk about." Haven was in the middle of chewing a piece of beef but nodded. "You are now the Lady of the Uchiha Clan and carrying its heir."

Haven swallowed, "Yep." 

Sasuke's eye twitched at her reply but took a deep breath and spoke in between bites, "As your husband and the father of your child, I will do everything in my power to keep you and the child safe. That will be difficult with you coming with me on the road."

Haven nodded, "I can understand that but couldn't I stay with Aoda? I've done it before."

Sasuke's eyes sharpened, "No. Aoda may be the largest summons but if I need him in battle you will be left defenseless. I will have to carry you when we move locations."

"Couldn't I stay here and Aoda protects me?" She asked, taking a drink out of his canteen. Sasuke took a large bite and thought it over in his head. 

"Hn." He nodded, "I will have Jugo take you into town tomorrow for herbs and supplies."

"You'll come with us right?" She pouted. 

Sasuke looked into her clear eyes, "If I must." 

After finishing their dinner, he called for Jugo to bring in a huge metal tub. Suigetsu filled the bath and Sasuke heated it with a fire Jutsu. He sat on the dais meditating as she bathed. She hummed to herself and Sasuke opened his eyes to watch her. Haven's eyes were closed, soaking in the hot water. His dark eyes roamed over her body and studied the small growth of her womb. Sasuke was at the side of the tut in a flash. He knelt to be eye level with her but her eyes remained closed. He placed his hand on her stomach and Haven sighed. Sasuke knew the Uchiha Clan needed this. Needed her. He just wasn't sure what it would cost him. 


End file.
